Sons Of Babylon
by MorialXOtaku
Summary: The sons of the Whore Of Babylon fight against their eldest brother whom wishing to take over and enslave the world and all the realms. Six of the brothers stand united to fight against the eldest and try to save the world.


_**Sons Of Babylon**_

_**This is my own story, yes I used a few details from a few other anime but not enough to say I am stealing the anime.**_

_**Chapter One  
><strong>_

I leave the train station heading home after being caught bunking school and about five minutes after. The train left the station there is a large tremor and then next thing I notice is that my train cart it is mid air. I jump onto the side of the cart and jump through a window and landing on the roof of a building, I look around to see what could have caused this to happen but I see nothing until I hear a building fall behind me so I turn to see what's going on and I see a huge wolf dragon type being standing in front of me.

Morial:" Apollyon! We meet again!"

Apollyon then let's our a load raw and then charges towards me, as he gets close enough and step on the nose of this creature and jump and while in mid air I scream!

Morial:"Axeil!Mute!"

Two massive pistols appear:

Axeil is a massive pistol made especially for Morial. With a length of 49cm , a weight of 23kg, and a black gunmetal construction, The words Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now are engraved upon it as a mockery towards Christians.

Mute is too a massive pistol made especially for Morial. With a length of 47cm , a weight of 20kg, and a black gunmetal construction, The words There is no Anti-Christ are engraved upon it as a mockery towards Satanists.

He then points down at the creature and opens fire and the bullets fly at the creature like flies to shit! I then get hit by a small aircraft that was flying by to see what's going on, I detach myself from the aircraft and fall down towards a building and land in a pose, I stand up and look at the creature I go into a attack stance to attack the creature...

***************************  
>Morial:"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Let me tell you who I am. My name is Morial Van Stryk. I am an immortal, we are bad ass super natural beings, but maybe I should start from the start of the day."<p>

I was walking to the bike shed to meet up with one of my friends because we wanted to bunk school because school is just a simple pain in the ass!

Fuke:" Hey bro, you ready to do this?"

Morial:" Of course, who do you think I am" I reply with a cocky grin on my face.

We watch towards the fence of the bike shed and climb up and over it. We then head to Fuke's place. While walking I ask him about this girl he likes.

Morial:"So bro, tell me more about this girl you have been talking to for the past few weeks."

Fuke:" Whom is this girl you speak of?" He says with a sarcastic tone.

Morial:" Don't give me that shit, you know exactly who I am talking about."I say laughing.

Fuke:"Dam, okay. Well her name is Bri, she is this girl I like..."

While he speaks I get a phone call.

Morial:" Sorry bro, one moment."

Speaker on phone:" WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE AT SCHOOL! GET HOME NOW!"

I let off a sigh and put the phone down.

Morial:"Bro, I gotta mission. The old man caught me some how."

Fuke:" No worries bro, see you tonight."

I then walk off towards the train station thinking to my self how the Fuck the old man found out I ditched school?Oh well.  
>I reach the train station buy my ticket and go sit on the train and wait to set off. While I wait I start feeling a small tremor but think nothing of it. We set off and about five minutes after there is a larger tremor and then next thing I notice is that my train cart it is mid air. I jump onto the side of the cart and jump through a window and landing on the roof of a building, I look around to see what could have caused this to happen but I see nothing until I hear a building fall behind me so I turn to see what's going on and I see a huge wolf dragon type being standing in front of me.<p>

Morial:" Apollyon! We meet again!"

Apollyon then let's our a load raw and then charges towards me, as he gets close enough and step on the nose of this creature and jump and while in mid air I scream!

Morial:"Axeil!Mute!"

Two massive pistols appear,I then points down at the creature and opens fire and the bullets fly at the creature like flies to shit! I then get hit by a small aircraft that was flying by to see what's going on, I detach myself from the aircraft and fall down towards a building and land in a pose, I stand up and look at the creature I go into a attack stance to attack the creature.

Morial:" I have already told you who I am and what I am so no need for that now."

While saying that the creature hits me and send me flying across the sky bashing though buildings, I finally hit the floor and stop, I then stand up and holding a spike and shout.

Morial:"Elexis!"

***************************  
>Elexis is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crosstree is folded in against the ribs, but it extends and the skull transform to a Screaming Skull (Wailing Skull) once the sword is awakened by Morial's blood.<p>

I hold her over my shoulder and taunted the creature. The creature charges towards me and as it gets close enough I swung her sending the creature flying thought multiple buildings, it lands on its feet and charges at me again but it has its tongue hanging out as if it were a dog fetching a ball. I then jump and land on the back of his head and scratch him behind his ear and say.

Morial:"who's a good boy! You are! Yes you are!"

Apollyon just let's off a cute raw until a black hole type thing appeared in front of us and I thought to my self, well Fuck...

Man stepping out the portal:" Morial! I said you must come home! There is something important to discus!" he says with a smile on his face ."you two sure did do a number on this city. Come on now, come with me"

***************************  
>Oh, by the way, this is my mentor, Exaphan, he is a crazy old man.<p>

I look at the old man with a confused look .

Morial:" so you didn't know I was bunking?" I say under my breath.

Exaphan:" what was that you little shit?!" he says with a weird look on his face.

Morial:" nothing you old Fuck!" I say laughing.

Exaphan:" I am not old you young piece of shit!" he says with that angry look of his.

I look at him and laugh, following him through the portal. We came through and we ended up in a place I have never seen before.

Morial:" Old man, where in the five fucks of hell are we?" I asked looking as confused as a fat chick in the salad section of the supermarket.

Exaphan:" Well at least you know its in hell... WAIT! HOW DON'T YOU KNOW WHERE THE FUCK WE ARE?! DID YOU NOT READ THAT FUCKING BOOK I GAVE YOU LAST WEEK?" He says with that twitchy eye of his.

Morial:" ahh... What book?" I reply still confused.

Exaphan:"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN WHAT FUCKING BOOK? THE FUCKING BOOK WITH THE BIG GREEN WORDS "Gahana" ON ITS FUCKING COVER!?" He screams as if his ass is on fire.

Morial:" Ohh! That book! Funny story actually, Apollyon looked hungry and he was nibbling at my manga so I tossed him that book to eat." I say laughing.

Exaphan:" ..." The silence before the storm.

Exaphan:" YOU DID WHAT?!THAT BOOK WAS THREE FUCKING THOUSAND YEARS OLD YOU STUPID FUCK!" He screams as if the heavens have fallen.

Morial:" So almost as old as you?" I reply with cocky intent.

He then waks me and send me flying across the open field, he then ports in the direction I am flying and hits me into the air and then ports above me and hits me in the direction I was standing and ports back to where he was. I come crashing into the floor acting as if I am in saver pain.

Exaphan:"Come on now, we have to go inside, there is someone you need to meet."He says with a serious face.

I follow him inside where I meet a nother really old Fuck.

Morial:" Who this Fuck is this old guy?"

Old guy:" I am Shaya, I am the Demon king of this realm."

I look at Shaya and think to myself... Demon... King... Of Gahana... In hell...

Morial:" Oh shit... I swear, she said she was eighteen!" I say with a worried look on my face.

Shaya:" what are you talking about?" he says confused.

Morial:" NOTHING! NEVER MIND! Why are you here?"

Shaya:" I am here to give you a proposal." He states seriously.

Shaya:" As you can see I am rather old and my death is near and I need a being to take over my kingdom."

Morial:" And this has what to do with me?"

Shaya:" I wish for you to be that being"

Morial:" what's the catch"

Shaya:" You need men worthy to fight by your side against your brother."

Morial:"My brother? Care to explain?"

Exaphan:" you have six brothers Morial. Zetsu is the demon king of limbo, and he is your older brother."

Morial:" what about the other five?"

Exaphan:" we know where the where about's of and three , one is occasionally changing and the last we know nothing about."

Morial:" Tell me more about the ones you know."

Shaya:" can this no..."

Morial:" shut the Fuck up! Exaphan, continure."

Exaphan:" Okay, you have five brothers. The elder of you six, Zetsu, you know of him, the second eldest, Michael Corvin , he is a hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf, then we have you, Morial the immortal, then we have Raid,A Crusnik, then we have Keller, a reaper. Then there is the one that we know not much about."

Morial:" oh okay, I see. Now you may carry on Shaya"

Shaya:" you are aware I am still king right?!" He says angrily.

Morial:" No one cares you old Fuck, just carry on."

Shaya:"I need you to defeat him for he is destroying the realms of hell trying to take over them all and allow his demon armies to breach through to the human worlds, you and your brothers are our only hope."

**_Hope you enjoyed, review if you wish. I shell post one chapter a week._**


End file.
